Nobody Like You
by Trivher
Summary: Yep, yet another song fic by me. Just read/review.


Show – So Weird

**Show – So Weird**

**Characters- Carey/Molly**

**Song – Rest Easy**

**Group – Audio Adrenaline**

**Title – Nobody Like You**

_One more mile 'til I lay rest  
I have put myself through this rigid test  
But the mile has never ended no distance has been gained  
I do not see greatness I wanted to obtain  
Where is my embrace from the race that I have run?  
I have kept a steady pace but still I have not won_

When I'm on that stage I feel alive.The music pours out of me and sometimes I feel like I'm not controlling it.Like when you sneeze it just happens no way of stopping that.I can't stop the music.Why would I want that though?I won't.But sometimes I wonder is there more to me then this guitar?I look at my band mates and know they have lives and even families off of the stage.I want that.

_Rest easy  
have no fear  
I love you perfectly  
love drives out fear  
I'll take your burden  
you take My grace  
Rest easy  
in My embrace_

After every concert we all get together and dip back a few drinks.Nothing to get drunk, but were all adults so it's allowed.It was the night after a show in Rock Crest Arkansas one of my best performances to date.I should have been jumping up and down shouting on the rooftops, but I couldn't.The feeling something was missing, that I shouldn't be out on the stage had reared it's ugly head.Over time I had learned to shake that feeling off and put on a smile.That night I didn't feel like it.Said my congrats to my band mates, grabbed a Lite and went outside.The stars were out extra bright they seemed to have been hand painted on a black canvas.A truly marvelous sight.

_I am such a sinner I fear my evil ways  
I fear my imperfection I fear my final days  
I just want to take control and snap this rusty chain  
drop my heavy burden it seems to be in vain_

Suddenly I feel myself starting to cry.About everything I suppose, my feelings, life, and some things so deep down I don't even know that there hidden inside of me.I felt like a fool.Here I am a grown man according to Rolling Stones magazine a guitar player to keep an eye on; and I'm crying.I wish I were 7 again when someone else in a just a few minutes could solve all your problems.I heard the door open, I turn myself away in hopes whoever it is will just leave me be and not see the tears.The footsteps start and come in my direction.With my mouth open to speak to politely ask them to leave, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder.

_Rest easy  
have no fear  
I love you perfectly  
love drives out fear  
I'll take your burden  
you take My grace  
Rest easy  
in My embrace_

I turn up and find myself looking into Molly's eyes.Just great.Of all the people to walk over I really didn't want it be her, I didn't want her to see me crying.I felt like a little boy, not a grown man like I wanted everyone to view me as.She sits down next to me not saying anything, was she waiting for me to speak?I had nothing to say though.Time seemed to of slowed down to a turtle pace enjoying the race.Apart of me felt that Molly understand my feelings.Like she had been in my shoes before.I liked knowing I had someone to lean on, the feeling of knowing I was loved poured out of me, like rain from a cloud.

_I am not a bold man even though I want to be   
I am just a dreamer with a timid history  
Scared of confrontations I fume all through the night  
the world has it's hold on me and I just want to fly  
The sky, the sky is open wide  
but I can't fly 'til I step aside_

I should say something, silence can't last forever.This moment I didn't want ruined though, I felt torn inside.Molly slid her hand off my shoulder, runs it down the length of my arm, and stops at my hand and grapes a hold of it.I look over in surprise; in her eyes I see something I never dreamed of.I had dreamed of it but it one of those there's a better chance of Santa Claus walking by, then it to actually happen.In her eyes held the emotion of love and complete understanding towards me.I couldn't understand it.Why would anyone, especially Molly Phillips the lady I had a crush on since the day I decided girls were no longer icky, would care about me?I was nothing special.I was a nothing plain and simple.

_Rest easy  
have no fear  
I love you perfectly  
and perfect love drives out fear  
I'll take your burden  
you take My grace  
Rest easy  
in My embrace  
Rest easy, rest easy  
rest easy, in My embrace  
Rest easy_

For the second time I open my mouth to speak but I am stopped before the words are able to escape.Not by a hand landing on my shoulder, but Molly's lips meeting mine.I would have been fool not accept, so I allowed her to kiss me and I back.Slowly we pulled away, her eyes this time asking are you ok?I wanted to know how she could see into my soul, how she knew what I needed.After a kiss like that all my worries should have been gone, but they weren't.What was wrong with me?!I suspect she noticed my frustrations towards me because she reaches over with her other hand and softly brushes my cheek.I wanted to be strong for Molly, I couldn't though.Then she speaks the first words gently and with such care. "I promise I will never let anything hurt you."And I knew she was right.Perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere, my somergous board of feelings, or something even deeper.But I knew whatever I had to struggle with Molly would help me through.


End file.
